


deep dark and smells of sap

by Hunbun119



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, I wrote this for school, and be grammoricly correct, chapter one is unedited, chapter two is edited to make sense to my ela teacher, fuck grammar flow is important, i cant fix run ons for shit, possible chapter three for a slightly more correct chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunbun119/pseuds/Hunbun119
Summary: The sea has turned to forest and you decide to explore, though not entirely on your own terms.





	deep dark and smells of sap

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely correct third chapt might be posted to show a slightly more correct version.

The news is on. You're not listening, even though you should be. You are tending to a burn on your hand. Eventually something catches your void mind. “The sea is forest! The sea is forest” The baffled onlookers scream with increasing volume. The reporter seems dazed as they look on, unable to comprehend what has transpired. There are police yelling in the background, you notice its muffled. They are rather far away from the police. You wonder if they’re allowed to record this, you doubt they care right now. Your phone rings, you pick up, you know the number by now. 

It’s Jane, who tends to be distant, but so are you, so you can't judge. “The sea is gone y’know,” Jane voices,” well, not gone but changed. Forest. The water cycle is fine as far as I can tell. There are clouds none too big but aren’t they dark.” You look and, yes, they are there. How did you not notice? Jane is still talking, strange things.  
“l reckon the place is dangerous, Karc, so don’t be goin’ there. Or do, I'm a voice not a cop.” you hang up then. You decide to not go, but instead get some bread. Yes, bread, that is all your going out for. Grab a cardigan, you monster, its chilly out. You head out, you don’t go the way you usually do, that’s fine. You decide to not to get bread but that’s fine. 

You head to the park and walk around, and by park you mean beach and by walk around you mean video-bomb the live-feed-news cast that’s by the trees surrounding the beach. You’re starting to get bored making lewd signs in the background when your brain goes void of all thoughts and every noise is muffled like you laid on a duck-down pillow. You walk forward. Every sense still like a pond in your backyard that you forgot about, but mother nature hadn't. The grass is spreading from the forest into the sand. Dark green fading to the grey, suspiciously artificial looking sand. Your body is moving without you. if you aren’t controlling it, is it even yours? Was it ever yours? You're at the edge of the forest now. There are police yelling in the background, but it fades with the sound of leaves moving hysterically and the smell of mint and decomposing leaves under your feet. 

Suddenly everything is cut like a string and you can breathe again.  
Beetles and roly-polies scatter from your feet, but not as they usually would. They moved like fish. Everything did. The birds, or at least your think they were birds you’ve never seen one, move like fish. The trees are stiff, which is nice. Everything is as straight and stiff as a military cemetery and would be deafeningly silent if not for the sound of the bugs scuttling through the leaves away from your deafening heartbeat. You look forward, or at least down the steep incline. There seemingly appears to be a path made of roots, raised from the ground to make a path that slowly sinks into the ground right before the dark starts to hide to details of rotting logs and the red sheen of predators' eyes. 

You trod forward. It isn’t too dark. The distance is a foggy light blue as you slowly descend the path. You take a moment from observing an interesting patch of ginger root to look all around you. There are Deer, larger than you’ve ever seen, larger than they should be. They prance on their hooves and ground out sounds of altered sirens. The Deer were whales, good to know. There were others too. There are rabbits who rubbed into the sand to hide as your heavy steps grew closer. 

You’re going deep now. The sunlight fades as you go deeper. The light disappeared by now. You walk blindly, lead only be the sounds most distance then change to be right next to your ear. Its taking more effort to breath, you must be deep. You see the colossal, glowing fish above you leer and below you scavenge the sea floor. They’re huge. There are deer hunting rabbits, moose hunting wolves who glow like moonlight in the dark. There mushrooms that emit a slight light lining the path. You go deeper, deeper, deeper. You can breathe still, is just rough. There are hundreds of pounds of air that feels the weight of water above you. 

The ground is turning squishy and red as you walk. The consistency like fish eggs, but they do not shatter under your stride. There is a light ahead. It is circular, not unlike a spotlight. Did you head uphill at some point? You couldn’t have you only went down. As you grow closer, you see a figure. They have no face, not that you could judge anyway. They are looking at you, you can tell. There is a ring embedded in the center of where their face would have been. They point up, you look up. There is a Orb, flashing green red and black in all its glory. You look down at the figure with understanding, but not knowing what your understanding. 

They nod and hold out their hand. When you take it, you recoil. Their hand burns. Your hand boils as the Orb spins faster and faster. It is coming down. You try to take your hand back, but their hold stands strong. You try to yell but all that comes out is static. The floor is flooding. The Orb is close now. You stare at the subject holding your hand, their blank image soothing. You look up again and mutter, “Another round?” That voice is not yours. All goes dark. 

Your eyes open once more, and you are at your house. Standing by the sink treating a burn. You notice that the T.V mimic the last news perfectly and copies yesterday's date. Your phone rings and you know the number by now. You pick up, "The sea is gone y’know,”.


End file.
